Dark Gentry
Dark Gentry are a mixed ethnic group, describing Dragons, Ryukishi, and the Kidru. It is rarely applied the Hanryu, or half dragon, half human hybrids. More often, hanryu are called Erythrai. The European identity of the Dark Gentry is synonymous with Ryū kizoku (竜貴族) of Japan, the Lóng guìzú (竜贵族) of China and the Ajagara ra'īsōṁ (अजगर रईसों) of India. The term Dark Gentry originates from the Dark Lords and Ladies (tenebris domini et dominarum) in the middle ages, and referred exclusively to the dragons. The Identity of the Dark Gentry The earliest known reference to the Dragons as Dark Lords and Ladies (tenebris domini et dominarum) is from The Way of the Ryukishi (Viam Dracanstris) by Marcus Valerius Naso. It is important to note that this phrase was originally used to refer to the shadow of the curse of Nyx, not the Dragons’ mastery of the night. We have come to refer to this event as the death curse, Valer called it, mortem sigillum, the death seal. As he understood the elder’s dying act, she did not so much as curse the Dark Gentry to be bound to the night in memory of her, but sealed them to the night as a memorial that even in death they were bound to her service. The Gentry adopted the curse as a badge of honor. Dragons Dragons are powerful creatures who wander the nights. They are not the creatures of wrecca legends, who often tell stories of Wyverns or other dragon-like creature. There is a lot of debate whether dragons were originally human or if they simply have the ability to take human and other animal forms. The dragons claim origin from a stone egg which was brought from the celestial realms in a lost period of history. The Uraeus Cult teaches that drymenn stole the life of various gods before they learned how to refashion their own souls into the creatures. No one knows which story is true. The Sith Thyrsa was founded with the help of a great dragon, and codified their aristocracy, ranks, and privileges into law. Ryukishi and Erythrai The dragons posses more power than even they can use. Over time, the excess power coalesces into a pearl under their tongue. If that pearl was given to a drymann, they change. Now-a-days, we call them Ryukishi. Ryukishi are immortal for all intents and purposes. They are not human anymore, strictly speaking. The are the vampires of folklore. Should a Ryukishi have a child with a drymann, which they are not suppose to do, but well a celibate immortal is a tall order. Their offspring is called an Erythrai after the greek goddesses of the sunset, because they are not really human either. They are usually forced into the the curate, and because they often possess the gift of prophecy, they become Sibyls or Prophets. Hanryu Dragons can also produce children with humans. These children are called Hanryu, or half-dragons. Hanryu are considered dangerous and are collected and monitored by most governments. Dragon spawn were all connected, and their souls reached out to one other over vast distances. It is believed that the elders are able to communicate with each other and their offspring using this connection. Category:Magical Races Category:Dark Gentry